elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dawnguard (Faction)/Archive 1
I'd wager right now the Dawnguard are all werewolves and that this expansion is about the typical battle of vampires vs werewolves that has become so popular. Not that that's bad, I don't intend to make my main playthrough character into a vampire anyway (as he's already a werewolf and married to Aela). A shiny new werewolf perk tree and the Dawnguard being able to hire ordinarily hostile trolls (hostile to everyone but werewolves that is) just seems like to much concidence, doesn't it? Tharchion (talk) 00:00, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, come on, Dawnguard is already released, and you keep being so anal-retentive about the fort "being hidden somewhere". Is it a secret, or what? The fort is in the Velothi Mountains, on the Skyrim-Morrowind border, not far from Riften! I hope they're not Werewolves, I had enough of that nonesense with the Companions. In my eyes, the Dawnguard are a group of warriors sworn to protect the realm. Thedoucheinthenorth (talk) 08:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Its already confirmed that the Dawnguard are not werewolves. Everyone that is a part of the group is an otherwise normal invidiual from their respective race. With the DLC having been out for over a month now and information already being posted up onto the wikia, I would have thought that these sort of rumors and heresay would have already stopped. : Axel Shiokawa (talk) 01:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The Dawnguard and the Soul Cairn I must wonder, If you decide to stick with the Dawnguard rather than betray them for the Vampires, will you be able to enter the soul cairn? Fight the Dragon? claim Arvak? Yes, you can actually, I'm doing that right now... you can still become a vampire lord too, because living things cannot enter the Soul Cairn, so Serana can change you. Or, you can just do the less-awesome thing and become partially soul trapped... Dawnguard Caches? So I went to the Inn at Rorikstead, and I unexpectedly encountered someone named Dawnguard Novice Hakar. All he would say was "Help Me!" over and over, so I pickpocketed him and he had a Dawnguard Cache Key and a letter that said the following: "Dawnguard Orders - Hakar" Novice Hakar, Your repeated failures are an embarrassment to our entire order. Are you truely so inept you cannot even complete a simple courier mission? You have one last chance to redeem yourself. We recently established a number of wilderness caches to supply our agents in the field. You are to restock the chests listed below then report back for further orders. Our caches in Whiterun Hold are located: -In Rorikstead, in the pasture behind Frostfruit Inn. -Near Stendarr;s Shrine in the center of the tundra. -South of Whiterun's Western Watchtower. You have one week. Return successful, or not at all. I found the one behind Rorikstead. It is between a fallen tree and the fence in a strongbox. Anyone else found this yet? I haven't seen it on the web. Ak47sforall (talk) 08:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC)